


Just Lie Still

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Platonic Cuddling, sapnap has a nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream was surprised to see Sapnap standing at his doorframe at 4am as he tried to finish his coding before getting up at 7am to drive his sister across state. 4am shenanigans amirite
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 130
Collections: Anonymous





	Just Lie Still

**Author's Note:**

> the CCs have said its okay for fanfics to be written about them. This is strictly platonic (well, a little homiesexual but aren't we all)

Dream had never needed that much sleep, even as a kid he would get told off for waking his parents up before 6am at the weekends. Not sleeping had practically been his superpower through high school, allowing him to actually manage to get some assignments in on time in spite of the hours of procrastination and hours spent in Minecraft, whether coding with George or actually just playing the game. He was used to staying up with George until some ungodly hour then rising with Sapnap before 9am for college, and he could easily function on 3 hours sleep or less.

This came in useful on nights like these, when everything was just a little too much. When at 4am he was still glued to his PC, _knowing_ that he had to be up by 7 because he had _promised_ he would drive his sister halfway across the state to summer camp. When the Floridian heat was unbearable, and only made worse by drilling whir of the fan and A/C that wasn’t quite regular. When the goddamn java code wouldn’t run correctly for the plug-in that he had told George he had finished last week ready for the video to be recorded later that day.

He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. _Ugh, I need a haircut too,_ he thought feeling the locks brush the bottom of his neck hang in front of his eyes. He bounced his leg hard, his knee knocking against the underside of his desk repetitively as he stared at java page hoping that the bug would somehow make itself obvious. After a painful few minutes of nothing, Dream resigned to give up, and loaded up COD, feeling the need to take out some pent-up frustration.

As he slipped his headphones of for a second to readjust the Bluetooth settings, Dream heard soft footfall heading down the corridor. _Sapnap._ The younger was normally asleep by now, or at least in bed.

It was weird, while they had lived together for almost a month, and their rental house wasn’t huge, they usually saw surprisingly little of each other. Sure, they hung out a fair amount, and ate together, but most of the day and night was spent at their own PCs in opposite sides of the house. Dream supposed it must’ve been a bit weird, that the two of them spent more time in discord calls than talking to each other face-to-face, despite being under the same roof. They almost never actually sought each other either, so used to being apart, that just texting felt like enough of a check in.

Which was why Dream was quite surprised to hear the door to his bedroom creep open uninvited – not that he was mad, just confused. He spun around in his chair and lowered his headset to around his neck.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” Sapnap gasped. “I didn’t really think you’d be awake right now.” Sapnap looked like he’d just been crying, though it was hard to tell in the dim light from across the room.

“No no, its okay, what’s up?” Dream reassured.

“I umm, you know what, don’t worry.” The younger mumbled.

“Well, now you have my attention.” Dream smirked, lifting his headset right off his head to invite Sapnap to talk.

“You’ll think its stupid.” Sapnap shifted a little and stared down at his feet.

“What? Look, somethings bugging you, that much is obvious. Just tell me, I promise I won’t laugh, and you’ll feel better for it.”

Sapnap sighed heavily and shifted awkwardly. “I had a nightmare and I wanted to make sure you were, you were okay.” It was barely above a whisper, and Sapnap was evidently embarrassed. It broke Dream’s heart a little to see his best friend look so upset.

“Oh Sap, you’re fine. C’mere.” Dream stood up and outstretched his arms. Sapnap quietly shuffled over and let Dream wrap his arms around him. Dream held him tightly and rubbed his back in a circle. After a moment, Sapnap softened into the touch and sighed heavily, his face nestled into Dream’s hoodie. Dream rested his chin on top of the shorter boy’s head and hummed quietly, trying to control his shaking leg and twitching hands. They stayed there for a couple minutes, Dream keeping the promise he had made to the younger when they were 13 or so, _one day, we’ll see each other in person, and we can hug, and I won’t let go until you do._

Eventually Sapnap pulled away, “Thanks Clay.” He smiled weakly.

Dream cracked his knuckles, trying not to come across as too concerned, “You okay? Does this happen often?”

“I guess? I mean, I usually have bad dreams – sometimes they’re really realistic, and I just have to make sure that you’re okay. Normally you’re asleep, so I just stick my head in through the door and check you’re… alive?” Sapnap trailed off, “Sorry, I know that sounds really weird.”

Dream flinched and paused for a moment. “You don’t need to apologise, I don’t care. I’m sorry you haven’t been sleeping well. Can I, do something to help or anything?”

“Oh nah its okay, I’ve always had weird dreams – its partly why my sleep schedule was so messed up at high school.” Sapnap chuckled. “Wait, why are you still up? I thought you were getting up super early to take your sister to summer camp or something?”

“Coding.” Dream hummed, sitting back down in his chair to pull up the coding again, remembering that he had to get it finished.

“And that can’t wait?” Sapnap raised an eyebrow and flopped down onto Dream’s bed, next to Patches. The small cat briefly opened her eyes, startled, but quickly crawled over into his lap and settled down again. Dream smiled for a second at the sight of his cat’s approval of his best friend before spinning around to return to his coding.

“I told George I had finished it last week. He’s already said he was going to do a big stream tonight, ready for a video.”

“Dude, you’ve gotta get up in like 3 hours and spend the entire day driving, you actually have to sleep.”

“I know, its just not that easy. My brain won’t shut off at the moment.”

“Twitter?” Sapnap asked, and Dream paused for a moment. He hadn’t really thought about it, but Twitter had been taking up a considerable amount of energy, with the speedrunning, the face reveal, the drama with Sam, the doxing.

“Hadn’t really thought about it, but I guess so.”

“What then?” Sapnap looked over quizzically.

“The ACs too loud.” Dream confessed before laughing at how utterly stupid that sounded.

“The AC?”

“Yeah, that and I can’t focus on anything. I keep fidgeting, or thinking about a million other things.”

“You taken Ritalin recently?” Sapnap asked.

Dream rolled his eyes, “Oh my god I’m actually an idiot. Its been at least four days, that’s probably why I’ve done no work.” He reached for packet of pills in the top of his drawer.

Sapnap cleared his throat. “I didn’t mean take them now. I meant go to bed but take them next time you work.”

“Okay _Dad_ , just give me like 15 minutes to finish up what I’m doing.”

“Fine, but I’m staying here with Patches to hold you to that. You know what, I’m setting a timer.” Sapnap quipped, readjusting so his back was lead against Dream’s headboard and his legs stretched out. He hummed quietly as he scrolled on his phone and scratched Patches right behind her ears. Dream actually found the presence of Sapnap made him instantly more productive – having another person in the room with him had always made him focus better, it just reminded him that he was supposed to be staying still and Sapnap held him vaguely accountable for all the procrastination.

Dream had finally managed to fall into a steady rhythm of typing when Sapnap’s alarm went off. The younger however, had fallen back asleep, curled up around patches on top of Dream’s bed, and didn’t stir to the alarm. Dream rolled his eyes and turned Sapnap’s alarm off, before returning to his desk to continue his work.

He managed to get in another half hour of work before he heard a small whimper from across the room. Sapnap was still asleep but had begun to shake a little. _Damn, he really does usually have nightmares._ He thought as he watched the younger curl tighter in on himself, waking Patches who slipped out from under his grip.

Dream pursed his lips, saved the coding, and shut off his PC. “hey pandas, shuffle over a bit would ya?” He said softly, coaxing Sapnap awake.

“Huh?” Sapnap mumbled in response before snapping awake. “Oh God, I fell asleep in your bed? Shit sorry, I’ll go.”

“You sure?” Dream asked. “You did say you wanted to cuddle after stream? Just lie still.” He laughed softly, honestly unsure if he was joking or not.

Sapnap hummed in response. “I did didn’t I? And your bed is comfy. And I need to make sure you actually go to sleep.” He mumbled sleepily and shifted over to give Dream room to get into bed.

Dream rolled his eyes and slid under the covers.

“Dude, you’re shaking.” Sapnap complained.

“Its my bed.” Dream stated, suddenly aware that he was in fact twitching a little. Sapnap rolled over closer to Dream and pressed against Dream’s back, spooning him. “What are you doing?” He laughed as Sapnap threw his arm over him and gently nudged the backs of his knees, forcing the blond to curl up a little.

“Cuddling, lie still.” Sapnap replied smugly and pressed his head between Dream’s shoulder blades.

“So you think you’re the big spoon huh?” Dream asked, but got no response from the brunette, who had already dozed off again, into what seemed to be a much more peaceful slumber.

The contact from Sapnap calmed Dream, and he let his breathing fall into a steady pattern that matched his friend’s. He led there for a moment being grateful for the best friend in the world – not everyone had someone who would drive 13 hours in one night and agree to move into a rental property indefinitely the very first time they met up in person. Comforted, he let himself lie still and drift asleep, with Sapnap clinging to his back like a koala.

When Dream woke up, he was in bed alone, and the sun beamed through the cracks of the curtains. _What time is it?_ He groaned and checked his phone: 11:08. Panic shot over him for a second, realising he’d overslept and let his sister down. He checked his messages, expecting to see about a million from his mom, but there was only one.

**Nick:** _Turned your alarm off, you needed the sleep. Use the day to finish your coding while I drive your sister across state. Take your meds, you owe me. :)_


End file.
